anzu and yami shinning friendship
by egyptandjapanlover
Summary: tea is comming from new york and may find thet all she need is her friends but what will happen when a certain boy comes back from egypt and decides to take them all to egypt so they can be more closer will it be a relxing summer
1. Chapter 1

**shining frienship**

**please sorry if this story is not good i will be uploading nexts epispodes**

**anzu-20**

**junoichi-21**

**honda-21**

**yugi-20**

**yami-21**

**kaiba -21**

**im new please don't leave mean comments and i will really apreciate some ideas pliz**

"its already been 4 years since atemu went away ,huh?'' anzu asked at nothing in particular only to the sky or some birds that went flying by.  
she still tried to think how time just seemed to pass she had grown a lot more and she has let her hair grow too,know her hair is to her waist and she uses a 50's olive/taupe 3pc floral circle dress.  
and her hair was tied in a business woman bun and in black pumps 4"heels string and make up she was sitting on a bench in the big plaza in newyork she was working for a dancing and singing company and she wanted to get out a bit and think of all the things that happened .  
joey now owns a company and is working with kaiba like anzu(kaiba in this story owns a lot of things .please bear with me .)" who would thought that "the mud" jounouchi will be kaibas right man men" anzu though, and honda is an engener in the building too .

from what anzu had heard from kaiba "the mud and his pet"(junoichi and honda) had grown up and that yugi now had a very own business and he was doing great "ahh, its been already 4 years i need vacations too traveling non stop and working as hard as i have i deserve some vacation"she thoughat least i have permission from kaiba and i want it to be a surprice.

in japan there is jounoichi ,yugi,and honda drinking some chocolate with milk (is christmas) near the fire waiting for the unknown memmbers of the gang .  
then a figure with blue eyes and brow hair called seto came through the door waiting for the next person behind him to come into the room that way he could meke way for him to come in for it was too chilly outside

everybody stood in awe as the person came in and yugi said smilling "Yami" then the ex-pharaoh sat down and gave a polite handshake and nod to the other two

"so why is he here and yoou said you had something important 4 us ,man what is it?junoichi sai taking a sip at his chocolate while yugi came with two more chocolate cups "thanks" said yami seto only nod at yugi saying thankyou and starred to tell how he found marik the other day and he said that issis had found a way to bring the pharaoh to life and all that stuff.  
"wow" said honda "its been a long time since we heard about marik right" yugi said every one just nod in agreement then junoichi looked at a picture that was on top of the chimney holder,he grabbed and said "weell,hes not the only one we havent seen" he said as he looked at the girl in the picture she was wearing a pink tanktop and a beach big white floured skirt, with a beach hat , when jounoichi put the picture on the middle table the other gyus looked sad

the pharaoh asked "where is her"every one stayed quiet and he looked horified and though of the worst but seeing or feeling of uneasiness of the pharao yugi said "no,its not that anzu went to america to become a dancer and we haven't seen her in about four years only kaiba but he hasn't been able to go for abot 2 years now and anzu hasn't been on the phone lately" the ex-pharaoh gave a sigh of relieve while on the other life he had though about the things that he had and wanted and now that he has the answere he can star to beiing clear on his feelings toward anzu

then kaiba interrupted "that's what i came to you to talk about"  
everyone starred at kaiba as if he had grown another head and then they all runned towards him and almost made him fall of the couchand they all stared at him with a worried face "she's ok.im not sure when but she has a big chance of coming back and i wanted you to see something some of my workers bought in america .here" he handed them a big rolled piece of paper and when they oppened they saw...


	2. the sight

**thanks to fantasina-49 and crystal magician girl for your comments im really happy you liked my story here's the second part and if you could give me ideas i will really aprreciate**

**the long time sight**

**they all saw anzu with her big hair tied up in two ponny tails with a very cute red flamenco dress and smiling with her arms wide open every one stared in awe exeppt junnoichi ''WHO DAT"then honda hit him in the head and said "no you dummass,that's..thats nagi noda wth highlights"then yugi and the pharaoh nodded in agreement . while they tried to figure it out zeto was with his hand on his forehead thinking what a bunch of idiotsthen "the mut" came and interrupted him "who dat kaiba"then kaiba said "its.."riing a cellphone rang then zeto answere the phone "hello kaiba zeto desu.."**

**from the other side**

**hey you are at yu gi's house ne? "no ... im in japan and im going to they're house" "ie daijobu i can take a taxi just keep them there and don't let them go ne? anzu said before she hung up**

**back in yu gi "he...she hasn't change a bit "then herd the door cracking open and he went to the living room to find no one was there he went outside and found yamiyugi junoichi and honda looking at the snow his deep voice interrupted the silence that was suroounding them "yugi yami mutt i want to have a duel" and with that he went inside the house and closed the door living the for in a shock face then coming inside**

**in this duel kaiba noticed that " the mutt" was getting better but affcourse he wasn't going to tell him and the ex-pharaoh was a lot better than him ,he wasn't wasting his time in the afterlife. he thought where could anzu be... that girlthwn a knock came and everyone looked at the door zeto stand up and said "everyone i present to you .." as he start openned the door a brunnete came into view and when it was all open blue eyes smilled at the guys "hello, mina" she said as she hugged them and whisper to them "i missed you all" while they just had an almost finished heart-attack and then zetto finished his sentence "mazaki, anzu"then everyone came back to reality and could not believe it she was there smilling at them then they all hugged back and said "welcome back.**

**please don't be too ruff on me hope u all like it p**


End file.
